gunswordrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunsword Skills
'Skills' Skills represent your character's abilities based on their key physical and mental attributes. Think about what your character would be good at and see if there is a skill that reflects that feature. abilities using that skill with their other attributes. Details of particular actions are explained below here. Keep in mind that skills benefit from multiple attributes granting your character bonus skill abilities. These abilities are immediately available when a player achieves the necessary requirements. The total Skill points per level is equal to 6 + MIND. You start with 4 Proficient Skills. The Maximum number of skill points a skill can have is equal to your Level. Athletics (BODY) Athletics measures the character’s attempt at a physical activity, relying on strength, including Swimming, Climbing, Pushing and Grappling. *Swim is used to move at half speed through water and other types of liquids. *Jump is used to jump relying on physical strength, traveling a distance in feet equal to your check. *Climb is used to test your grip, hold to a surface, and travel half speed vertically. 'The DC for catching yourself while falling is the Surface Climb DC plus your Character’s Weight (10 + Equipment Weight). *Push is used to move a target or object. Standard to move a target/object 5ft, the DC for this check is equal to the target’s/object’s weight. Weight (Size x Material + Equipment/Extra Weight) Every 5 past the targets Weight moves the target an additional 5ft. *Grapple is a used to establish and/or take control of a close melee. Standard to establish and/or take control of a grapple but you must succeed an opposing Athletics checks. If you are in a grapple you may Standard Escape Grapple, Standard Attack with a Light Weapon or Unarmed Strike. If you are in control of a grapple you may Free Break Grapple, Move move at half speed (No 5ft Step), Standard Pin Target. Escape Grapple is an Acrobatics check against the other’s Athletics. If you Succeed you break out of the Grapple. Rank 5: Arm Twister: You may take 5ft steps while in control of a grapple. (Move doesn't trigger AoO for targets engaged in Grapple). Rank 3 (+2 MIND): Limber Up: Round to add MIND and gain a bonus +2 to your next Athletics check. Rank 3 (+3 BODY): Breath and Bone: You gain a +4 to Swimming and Climbing type Athletics checks. Acrobatics (HAND) Acrobatics measure an attempt to use flexibility and balance to Traverse, Parkour or Recover from a Fall. *Traverse is used to avoid attacks of opportunity while moving across the battlefield. You make a Acrobatics Check against the targets AC. You move at half speed while executing a Traverse. A failed check triggers Attacks of Opportunity. *Parkour is used to measure the distance in feet a character travels in one action. Used to measure Jump, Slide and Wall Run Distance. *Recover is used to reduce fall damage by reducing the distance fallen by the amount of feet equal to your check. Rank 5 : Nimble: You move an normal speed when you use acrobatics to avoid attacks of opportunity. Rank 3 (+2 BODY): Wide Stride: You may add BODY to Acrobatics checks to making Jumps. Rank 3 (+3 EYES): Sprite Step: You may select an additional target to avoid attacks of opportunity from. Sleight (HAND) Sleight measures an attempt to use your hand’s flexibility and steadiness to Life, Stow Away, and Handle objects. *Lift is used to take items off of a person without them knowing (Sleight of Hand vs Perception). If the targets Perception is greater than your Sleight of Hand, your attempt fails. The base DC to lift an item depends on the Object Weight (You can not lift objects of weight 3 or greater). If you fail, your attempt is discovered and triggers an Attack of Opportunity from the target. *Stow Away is used to hide small items on your person, making it hard for a person to find when searching your body. The base DC to stow an item depends on the Object Weight (You can not stow objects of weight 3 or greater). The Perception DC to discover the stowed item is equal to your Sleight of Hand check, unless you fail the base check. *Handle Is used to unlock mechanical locks, disarm traps and measure the steadiness of your hands. Rank 5: “Borrow”: Action You may perform a Sleight of Hand check against a target that is either Flat-footed or Flanked by your (DC 20), to steal 2 units of extra ammunition, Spark or other small item that is not being held or secured (worn accessories). Rank 3 (+2 MIND): Tech Savvy: You can use Sleight of Hand Checks to Open Electronic Locks and Disable Explosive Traps also adding your MIND. Rank 3 (+3 BODY): Force of Hand: When making a Sleight of Hand Check you may choose to add your BODY to your Die roll (Before the result is Announced), However the mechanism is broken afterwards (Trap can not be disarmed by other means nor recovered). Stealth (HAND) Stealth measure an attempt to reduce the how easy it is to detect your character through Hiding and Moving Silent. *Hide is used to avoid detection from a searching group. Swift while behind cover to Hide. The DC to detect you with a Perception Check is equal to your Stealth Check. *Move Silent is used to try and move while avoiding detection. Reduce your movement to half speed while trying to Move Silent. The DC to detect you with a Perception Check is equal to your Stealth Check. Rank 5: Fast Stealth: You may move full speed while stealthed. Rank 3 (+2 CON): Silent Breath: If you had not moved for at least one minute, you may make a Hide check that doesn’t suffer from armor penalties. You may also choose to take a 10 instead of rolling a D20 for this Hide check. Rank 3 (+3 SOUL): Like a Fish: You can make Stealth checks to hide in a group of people, when you do, add SOUL to that Stealth check. Tactics (MIND) Tactics measures an attempt to use information in combat situations with Plan Strategy and Know Monster. * Plan Strategy: Minutes Make a Tactics Check with a group of allies granting a global +1 bonus and an additional +1 for every 5 past the DC (Tactics DC:15). This bonus reduces by 1 for each round of combat after the first. Participant must follow the approximation of the plan to receive the bonus. * Know Monster is used to identify a Monster and its characteristics, the DC is (10 + the Creature’s CR). Rank 5 : Combat Strategist: You only need Minute to Plan Strategy. Rank 3 (+2 WIS): Find Weakness: 1/Minute When you successfully identify Monster with Academics, You may grant yourself or an ally a +1 Favored Bonus to Attack and Damage plus 1 every 5 past the Monster’s DC (10 + CR) for their next attack. This grants a bonus against a monster once per day. Rank 3 (+3 SOUL): Leadership: 1/Round Free Action you may Communicate to an ally. Culture (MIND) Culture measures an attempt to recall information from memory to Identify, Know History, and Know Culture. * Identify is used to discover the use and purpose of an item through clues and context of the Item. * Know History is used to know more about a historical event and archeology. * Know Culture is used to know more about a society, religions, relevant figures and groups. Rank 5 : Familiarity: Regions to which you have previously experienced, grant you a +2 Bonus to your Know History and Know Culture Checks related. Rank 3 (+2 HAND): Forgery: A DC:15 Culture check will determine if you are able to make a forgery of a document. When you succeed you can spend a Short Rest Hours to create the Forgery. Only a contesting Investigation check is required to see through the Forgery. Rank 3 (+3 EYES): Restful Insights: You may make Identify checks during a Long Rest that adds your EYES to your check. Sparkcraft (MIND) Sparkcraft measures the quality of a Cast Spark Spell, Alter Sparkcraft and Know Spark. *Cast Sparkspell is used when you cast an Advanced Spark Spell, the check is then used by various parts of the Spell. *Alter Sparkcraft is used when a player wants to try to Cast Spark spell in an unconventional manner. *Know Spark is used to identify the type of Spark, the effects of a Spark, how Spark could be used. *Spark Craft is used to craft Items out of Spark such as Ammunition. You may use a unit of Spark and a Sparkcraft check DC (10 x Spark DC) to spend one hour creating 2 units of Spark Type Ammunition or other basic Spark Items. (Primary: DC 10 // Secondary: DC 15 // Manufactured: DC 30). Rank 5 : Spark Engineering: You may spend 2 Hours attempting to fuse naturally occurring Spark types into Secondary forms. * The DC is 15. This requires two different units of primary Spark and creates two units of secondary Spark of a corresponding form. Rank 5 (+2 BODY): Conductive Constitution: When making a BODY Save, you may Consume a Spark to gain a +2 to that Roll (Once per Roll). Engineering (MIND) Engineering measures attempts to use your logical understanding of technology to Repair, perform Maintenance, Know Mechanical and Pilot. *Repair is used to restore hitpoints to vehicles, electronics and other technology (restoring hit points equal to the check over 2 Hours). *Maintenance takes Hours and is used to restore hitpoints to damaged weapons and armor (Engineering DC:10). Every 5 past the DC restores an additional hit point. Destroyed equipment is more difficult to restore(Engineering DC: 20) *Know Mechanical is used to know more about the engineering aspects of a subject or item. *Pilot is used to measure how effectively you can drive a vehicle. Rank 5 : Field Repair: Round You may make a DC:15 + Damage to try and temporarily repair a weapon in battle. Rank 3 (+2 BODY): Percussive Maintenance: After failing an Engineering check to repair something , you may make an Unarmed Attack roll, taking the Attack roll as your Engineering check. Rank 3 (+3 HAND): Racer’s High: When Driving a Vehicle you may add your HAND to your Pilot Check, and a successful check allows you to travel through difficult terrain without hindrance to your speed. Investigation (MIND) Investigation measures an attempt to use you deduction and logic to Search, Research and Solve. * Search is used to look around an area to find interesting articles and clues relevant to your character and context. * Solve is used to arrange information into patterns based on the information you have access to. * Research is used to gather information about a Subject. Rank 5 : Terminal Researcher: Hour If you have access to information facility (Library or Information Terminal) where you can Research without interruption, gain a +5 to your Research Check. Rank 3 (+2 SOUL): Gather Gossip: Hour to make a Research Check adding your SOUL. Energy Control (SOUL) Energy Control is related to magical items and abilities that use or can be influence when using a Character’s Energy. Players can not assist other with their Energy Control Checks (unless they achieve the Energy Harmony ability). Rank 5 : Energy Harmony: You may Aide another person on their Energy Control Checks. Rank 3 (+2 BODY): Energy Flicker: If your character would go unconscious due to an attack, you may abandon all of your energy and spare critical health to retain consciousness, and negate all damage from the attack. Deception (SOUL) Deception measure an attempt to manipulate yourself and others with Compose and Distract. *Compose is used to close yourself against another’s Sense Motive, to hide what you're thinking. *Distract is used to try and call the attention of a target to a location, target or yourself. This can be used to communicate (Normally a SOUL check), however, the action draws the suspicion (Sense Motive) of the target. Rank 5 : False Ques: When a character fails their Insight check against your Deception check, You may let the Character think that you are in a different state of mind (Honest or Deceptive, and the Emotion afterwards). Rank 3 (+2 HAND): Disguise: Hour to create a Disguise using a lasting Deception Check. The Perception DC to see past the Disguise is equal to that Deception Check. Animal Handling (SOUL) Animal Handling measure an attempt to directly interact and handle animals with Tame and Ride * Tame is used to teach an animal a task or request when you declare a command. * Ride is used to command a mount to execute difficult tasks. Rank 5 : Speak Animal: A successful Animal Handling Check above a DC 20, will allow you to be able to communicate simple ideas with animals. Rank 3 (+2 EYES): Wild Side: You add EYES to your Animal Handling checks to control Wild Animals. Rank 3 (+3 HAND): Protective Riding: While riding in combat, and your mount is attacked, you may use your reaction to make a Ride check, if the check is greater than or equal to the Attack roll, you may negate the attack. Persuasion (SOUL) Persuasion measures an attempt to manipulate others using reasoning and awe with Reason and Interrogate. * Reason is used to bargain and communicate ideas through dialogue. This can be used to communicate ideas to others, and make an attempt bargaining with another. * Interrogation is used to try and force information from a target (Persuasion vs. MIND Save or Insight Check). This can be used to communicate (Normally a SOUL check), however, the action worsens the attitude of the target against you. Rank 5 : Bargain: You make offers more appealing. Gaining a +4 to Persuasion checks when offering something the the target Desires. Rank 3 (+2 BODY): Intimidating Prowess: You may add BODY to Interrogation Checks against creatures who do not recognize you. Rank 3 (+3 MIND): Persuasive Logic: You may spend 5 minutes making any Persuasion check adding your MIND. Heal (EYES) Heal measures an attempt to use your experience with helping a person’s physical health to Stabilize, Provide Treatment. *Stabilize is used to prevent a dying creature (Negative Hit Points) from bleeding out (DC:15). *Provide Treatment takes hours and can be used 1/Day to restore critical health (Non-Aura) to a target (DC:15). Every 5 past the DC helps heal the target an additional hitpoint. Rank 5 : Traditional Remedies: You may spend two hours with one person using a pressure stimulating treatment removing Fatigue and granting an inspiration die (d4) for the next 12 hours. The Die size increases by 1 for every 5 past the DC. (DC: 15) Rank 3 (+2 SOUL): Curing Aide: Action Heal Check (DC:15) Add SOUL to this check. A success helps a player remake a failed saving throw against a condition they are currently suffering from. They receive a +4 on this new check. Rank 3 (+3 STR): Pull Together: When you stabilize a Character, you may choose to have them regain Consciousness and stand from Prone. (A character with Negative hit points moves at half speed and is Staggered). Perception (EYES) Perception measures an attempt to use your senses to Notice, and Watch for danger and oddities. *Notice is used to find Traps, Secrets, Hidden Creatures and anything that seems to grab your attention because of the context. Unlike an investigation check, you do not move from your position (Maintaining any Stealth checks). *Watch is used to look for dangers that try to approach during a period of time. You will always act in a surprise round, however failing to notice danger results in your inability to warn your allies. Rank 5 (+2 EYES): Reliable Senses: As long as you have had a full night's rest and are not suffering any negative conditions, any die roll lower than a 10 for a perception check becomes a 10 instead. Rank 3 (+1 HAND): Trapfinder: You gain +2 to Perception checks to find Traps and Secret Doors. Survival (EYES) Survival measures an attempt to use your experience sustaining yourself to Track, Find Food and Water, Navigate, and Know Nature. *Tracking is used to look to look for signs of travel across Terrain (Survival vs Stealth or Terrain DC). To successfully find tracks and follow at half speed you must beat the targets Stealth or the Terrain DC, whichever is higher. You must pass the the check by 5 to keep pace with the target. You must pass the check by 10 to begin gaining on the target. *Find Food and Water takes Hours and is used to gather supplies while traveling across terrain (Terrain DC). If you match the DC, you find enough supplies for 1 person. If you pass the DC by 5, you find enough supplies for 3 people. If you pass the DC by 10 you find enough supplies for 10 people. Supplies for 1 person is 1 Weight. *Navigate is used to measure how effectively you can find your way across certain terrains (Terrain DC). Every 1 lower than the check takes you an hour longer to get to your destination. *Know Nature is used to determine if something in nature is dangerous, the time of day, and predicting the weather. Rank 5 : Home Turf: When you plan to stay in an area for more than one day, after your first survival check, you gain a bonus +4 to gather food, as you set traps and become more familiar with the region. Rank 3 (+2 BODY): Enduring Body: You gain a +2 bonus to Body Saves against certain Weather and Environmental Effects (Heat, Cold and Fatigue). Rank 3 (+3 HAND): Trackless Travel: When you make a successful Navigate Check you can choose to not leave tracks, every 5 past the DC affects another person that you travel with. Insight (EYES) Sense Motive measures attempts to use you experience with people to Detect Deception and Gauge a person’s personality. *Detect Deception takes Standard and is used to detect if the target believes the words or actions they are communicating. When you Detect Deception the target must secretly determine if they are Closed (Using Deception) or Open (Using Communication). The DC against Closed targets is the target’s Deception check. The DC against Open targets is the target’s Communication check subtracted from 20 (20 - Communication). The target must determine if you succeeded against the target's DC. If you succeed, the target declares if they were Open (Being Honest), or Closed (Being Deceitful). If you fail, the target declares that your Sense Motive is Inconclusive (“Hard to Read”). *Gauge takes a Standard and is used to determine a person's personality. (DC :10 + SOUL + ½ Level). A success lets the person inquire 1 feature about the targets personality (Trustworthy, Skittish, Reckless). A failure reveals no information. Rank 5: Sense Motive: After observing a target for at least 1 minute, you gain a +2 to Insight until theirs or your state of mind is interrupted (ie. Suddenly feeling uneasy because of Apparent Danger, Intimidation or Deception). Rank 3 (+2 MIND): Micro Expressions: As long as you are not suffering from any Negative Status you may add your MIND to your Detect Deception checks.